You're Back?
by xXStarlighttXx
Summary: Rhen returns to Clearwater to marry Danny, but finds out he's dead. She's brokenhearted, but then Lars arrives, and just when they fall in love with eachother, Dameon arrives and kidnaps Rhen...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! (If there is anyone out there…) This is my first RPG fan fic… I just LOVE RPGs my favorite is Aveyond… or Ahriman's Phropecy whatever you wanna call it. But anyways, I have only downloaded free trials of the game so I don't know the ending or whatever… and I don't know if Rhen's parents at the beginning are her real parents…

**I saw a video of all the different ending and found out Rhen doesn't end up with Lars in any of them! T^T (Or at least in those ending that I saw, people said there's an ending with Lars in Build C or something…) **

**So… anywas… yeah… and um… yeah… and bye**

**This is the ending where Rhen decided to go back to Clearwater to go and marry Danny ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Clearwater…**

Rhen was walking through the entire village, looking for Danny. After hours and hours of searching, she finally went back to her house, "Mom… dad… I'm home…"

Her mom, who was in the kitchen, gasped and ran to hug her, "Oh, Rhen!" She cried, "You… you… you're back. I thought you would never come back home! We're you hurt?"

"No, mom, I'm alright"

"Oh, I missed you so, so, so much"

"It's alright mom, I'm back and fine, isn't that the only thing that matters?"

Rhen's mom let go of her and started wiping away tears, "You… you're right"

"And… I'll never leave ever again"

"So what happened to you anyways?"(1)

"Well… it's a very long story… but the reason I disappeared was because I was captured and sold into slavery and then how I came back… well, I was given four options. Join the demons, become a hermit, come back to Clearwater or be queen of Thais"

"Well, then why didn't you choose to become a queen?"

"Because… I didn't want to… and even though I fell in love with someone… I wanted to come back to my family, and to marry someone…"

"Who?"

Rhen took a deep breath, "Danny" Her mom sighed and gave her a look of sympathy, "What's wrong mom?"

"Well, the winter after you left, it snowed so much and it was freezing. Danny got a fever, and over time it only got worse and worse. Soon, after about two weeks he died"

"He's… Danny's dead…?"

Rhen's eyes began to water as her mom nodded with a look of sympathy and her eyes beginning to water too. She hugged her daughter again, "I'm sorry Rhen… I know you loved him" She let go of Rhen and wiped away some of her tears. She grabbed a little brown box and handed it to her, "Here, Danny knew he was going to die… so he wrote this letter for you. He wanted nobody to read it or even open it before you read it"

She opened the box and inside was a letter. She opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Rhen, _

_If you're reading this then, that means you're back, and hopefully safe and unharmed. I wish that I could've been strong and fight off the fever, so I could've seen you and probably even married you. But, I was weak and lost to the fever, unlike you who probably went through much worse things and survived. I love you, I have always had, Rhen. And I also wanted to give you a necklace that has been passed down for generations and I want to give it to you. I love you, don't ever forget that_

_Love, Danny_

She looked in the small chest and grabbed a silver necklace with a Sapphire. She put the letter and necklace back inside of the chest, "I'll… be right back" Rhen walked into her room and set the small chest on her bedside table. She looked through her stuff and found a small black pouch with fifty gold coins and walked towards the graveyard.

She saw a woman selling flowers and walked up to her, "How much are those flowers?"

"Ten gold coins"

Rhen handed her ten gold coins and the lady gave her a flower, "Thanks" She walked up to a grave with a tombstone that had Danny's name on it. She set the flower down and fell on her knees and began to cry, "D-D-Danny!" She cried, "Don't leave me!"

She cried nonstop, kneeling in front if Danny's grave for ten minutes before she felt some one lightly kick her on her back, "Peta… get up" Said the voice. Rhen stopped crying and wiped away tears, she knew that voice and she remembered that nickname very well.

She turned around and gasped at who she saw, "LARS?"

* * *

**I love Lars… :) He's the best character there… and I hate Dameon… I wonder why the hell Rhen even fell in love with Dameon… **

**Anyways… please… review… ;)**


	2. an

heii ppL(: ithss meehhh softballchik43 :A lol , sooo , i knoe tat i haventt Like updatedd inn a Longg ashh timee , butt ivee been buseyy :A lol so anywaysss i havv twoo annoncementtsss too makee

1: maii penn namee isshh noowww babiifreaksz :A (lol if this wuzz anotherr sitte ithh wudd havv a heartt att thaa endd ( x )

2: i wilL bee(hh) discontinuinggg ( idkk howw too spelL itthhh x\ ) somee storiesss , coz off maii busyy sceduLe , probLemss n stuff ... and writerss bLock :/ soo , yhuu wilL figure outt which storiess imm disconinuinggg ...

lol anywaysss baii ferr nowww (:

~ babiifreaksz(: (L)


	3. Chapter 3

**Aha , imm baackkk :A &&" omgg i gott ALL off thaa aveyondd gamess :A &' i Luvedd each &' onee of themm(: hahahahaha . :A**

**Reviewww RepLies :P**

**Anahit 17: OMGGGG YYYY ? :O lol , iff yhuu havv buiLdd C Like i did , thenn there wasss ann extraa optionn where Rhenn , goess baack too shadoww academyy too teachh w . Lars(: lol &' i dontt reaLy Like danny eitherr buttt i dontt hatee himm(: i actuaLy Like him . i just needed himm outt of thaaa wayy . lol ( x hahaha**

**mystery1312: lol thx(: Lars gavee rhenn tha nickname peta welL ... nott himm entireLy , ith wuzz inn tat partt wenn rhenn wass firstt a sLavee , her mistress orders herr to goo &' gett Larss , but he wontt Listenn &' Lars' friend said tat rhen reminded herr of a fooLishh dogg tat she usedd to have calLed Peta so , they namedd her tat . lol ( x hahahahha**

**HairSpunOfGold: aha , heress morrr(: lol i Like yerrr penn namee ith remindss meee off rapunzeL(: ... i Love ith(: hahahah( x **

**

* * *

**

"LARS?" Rhen asked once more, trying to figure out if he was an illusion or for reals.

"Yes! It's me!" He answered holding his hand out, "Now get up Peta, before I change my mind of helping you up" Rhen shrugged and took his hand, "Why were you crying?" He asked her once she was up.

"Why do you think? Im in the graveyard, crying in front of a gravestone... gee I thought you probably would've figured that out by now"

"Sorry for worrying" He shrugged.

"Since when do _you, _worry about _me _a commoner used-to-be slave?"

"I... uh... am just trying to change my attitude and be nice to people..."

Rhen snorted and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. What are you doing here in clearwater anyways?"

"Well, my semester of teaching at Shadow Academy was over and I de-" He stopped when he saw Rhen staring at him, with a raised eyebrow, giving him the 'yeah right' look, obviously she knew by now that classes at Shadow Academy were still going on. "Yeah... I have no idea..."

"How did you find me then?"

"I was wandering around aimlessly... fighting monsters and demons..."

"What do you mean by demons? The demons are all gone...?"

"Well, I'm not sure, either the demons are back or those were some really ugly men that I beat up..."

Rhen giggled, "So, since you have no idea why you're here... what are you gonna do?"

"Well... I guess I should go visit either Pirate John and Elini... or Te'ijal and Galahad... but I'm not sure which..."

"I feel sorry for poor Galahad... it wasn't fair for Te'ijal to marry him like that..."

"You mean _force_ him to marry her"

"Right..." She chuckled, "So, since you're here... what do you want to do...?"

"I should probably write a letter to my mom and tell her that I'm here..." He thought for a moment, "Nevermind that... she'll probably just get her gaurds and stuff to come for me..."

"You didn't tell her you were coming?"

"Yup, she still thinks I'm teaching over there at the academy... But I wanted to travel... and I knew she wouldn't let me so I just left and started walking..." Rhen smiled and rolled her eyes, _But I mostly wanted to see you_, he thought as he saw her smile, "So you think you can give me a tour of the village?"

"Sure, come on" She said as she took his hand and led him towards the village square.

* * *

**me: so, so what'd yhuu guyss thinkk(: lol i knee iths shortt buttt... ithss enuff cozz inn thaa beginning , i wuzz fulL off ideass &' welL i startedd runningg outt off ideass towardss thaa endd :P lol welL thenn , revieww pLzzz(:**


End file.
